


Rinkaoru Stuff

by Hauno



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbians, Sleep, tags will be added as its updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:58:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15593709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hauno/pseuds/Hauno
Summary: this is where i'll post my rinkaoru stuff when its too short to stand on its own





	Rinkaoru Stuff

It was the middle of the night when Rinko had gotten up to get herself some water. Her eyes darted around the house as she poured herself a glass, mildly afraid of this time of night and being alone when it was this late. 

 

Rinko, however, didn’t want to wake Kaoru. Not anymore. Despite Kaoru’s efforts in reminding Rinko that she didn’t mind, and would gladly “guide her princess safely into the darkness,” Rinko still felt bad and didn’t want to wake up her girlfriend just so she could get some water.

 

Sighing, Rinko took a sip of her water. She’d always been afraid of the dark, and it hasn’t gotten any better since she was a child. On top of that, her fear of being alone added to that. Alone in the dark. Even if it wasn’t exactly dark inside, it was dark outside, and god knows what could be outside at this time. She could just look at the window, and there might be a 

 

Kaoru had always suggested that Rinko’s mind fantasized too much due to her games, and had always reassured her that there was nothing to be afraid of. But Rinko’s brain had screamed otherwise.

 

What Rinko was hoping for when she had moved in with Kaoru, into their own safe house was peace of mind. Yet…

 

“My queen?” Kaoru called from the hallway, startling Rinko a tad. She jumped, but managed to not spill her water.

 

“Y-Yes, honey?” Rinko replied as Kaoru came into vision. 

 

“Are you alright?” Kaoru made her way over to her wife, and wrapped her arms around her waist, resting her chin on Rinko’s shoulder.

 

Rinko nodded. “I-I’m fine…” She mumbled, “I just wanted a glass of water.”

 

“You’d usually wake me up to come with you,” Kaoru nudged herself further down onto Rinko’s shoulder, her eyes half-lidded and still sleepy.

 

“I didn’t want to bother you,” Rinko squeaked.

 

“It’s not a bother at all, my queen. Sometimes I even look forward to it…” Kaoru yawned. “As your lover it is of utmost importance that I keep you safe and comfortable.”

 

“I-I need to get over my fears, Kaoru…”

 

“This is true, yet, you needn’t make yourself uncomfortable…” Kaoru started to mumble, dozing off on Rinko.

 

“Yeah, but…” Rinko wiggled a little, signaling Kaoru to stay awake. “I-I was doing fine.”

 

“Well, if you’re fine, then… come back to bed. I need something to hold onto…” Kaoru nuzzled Rinko’s neck, causing Rinko to shiver lightly and let out a small giggle.

  
  


“Alright, dear, l-let’s head back to bed, then.” Rinko set her glass into the sink and made her way back into their bedroom, Kaoru clinging onto her all the way there. 


End file.
